


ga sengaja bolos

by saturnous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, KageHina Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Karasuno, M/M, Skipping Class
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnous/pseuds/saturnous
Summary: Mulanya hanya latihan voli seperti biasa di belakang sekolah, tapi malah tidak sengaja bolos.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	ga sengaja bolos

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, ini ff kagehina pertamaku. Masih kaku banget bahasanya 😭 Jadi tolong kalau saya ada salah, mohon dikomentari dengan sopan maka akan saya perbaiki lagi di tulisan saya yang selanjutnya! Semoga kalian suka

Nayanika berwarna cokelat karamel tua itu selalu mengarah ke seorang lelaki 180 sentimeter, menunggu benda berbentuk bulat itu dilempar dengan ketinggian yang pas untuknya.

Jam istirahat sedang berlangsung, yang mirip gagak hitam dengan mata birunya sudah membeli dua kotak susu kesukaannya- yang ada gambar jerapahnya. Kulacino terbentuk saat ia mengambil satu kotak susu terakhir dan dua menit kemudian itu tandas.

"Kageyama-kun masih suka susu ternyata." Bukan meledek, si yang lebih pendek hanya merasa itu lumayan lucu untuk seseorang yang punya tatapan tajam seperti Kageyama suka dengan susu, yang ada logo jerapahnya pula.

Tatapan tajam diperlihatkan, Hinata jelas sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Kau ada masalah dengan aku yang suka susu?" Nadanya juga tak bersahabat, khas Kageyama sekali kalau kata rekan timnya yang lain.

Tarikan kecil terbentuk di bibir Hinata, senyum kagumnya itu selalu membuat semua orang merasa seperti sedang menikmati matahari di pantai, hangat kata singkatnya. Hinata berjalan menuju mesin minuman, tempat Kageyama duduk dengan bola voli yang masih setia ia peluk ringan. Gelengan kecil dari Hinata, "Kageyama, padahal kamu itu ganteng, lho. Coba senyum sedikit—" Dua jari telunjuk itu memaksa untuk membentuk senyum di wajah Kageyama. "Nah!" 

Demi dirgantara dan bima sakti, Kageyama itu benar-benar berbeda kalau tersenyum.

Yang wajahnya sedang dipaksa untuk tersenyum hanya diam, memerhatikan bagaimana Hinata yang kelihatan senang bermain dengan wajah tak seberapanya— di mata Kageyama. "Ini konyol." Tangan kanannya membuat gerakan Hinata terhenti. "Wajahku memang begini dari lahir."

Dua-duanya terdiam. Hinata sampai tak mengedipkan matanya, entah kenapa.

"Ah, menyebalkan! Kageyama itu tinggi, ganteng, dan setter yang hebat! Aku iri sekali, sial!" Bahkan saking sebalnya, Hinata tidak sadar sudah membuat rambut Kageyama berantakan.

"Jangan dibuat kusut rambutnya!" Itu Kageyama yang protes, meski ia tahu rambutnya tidak akan susah untuk dirapikan kembali.

Spontan tangan Hinata berhenti. Kageyama merasakan rambutnya sedikit tertarik karena ulah Hinata. Si kecil ini tidak berniat untuk menjambak atau membuatnya botak kan?

"Hin—"

"Kageyama itu berbakat." Kedua kalinya Hinata mengatakan itu. "Kamu juga setter yang hebat, toss-mu seperti biasa mudah dipukul." Lagi, itu yang ketiga kalinya.

"Terimakasih?" Si gagak hitam itu bodoh dalam berkata-kata, jadi hanya itu respon paling manusiawi yang ia punya.

"Senyum kamu yang dipaksakan itu benar-benar payah. Kalau singa bisa tersenyum saat melihat mangsanya, kurasa akan mirip denganmu." Itu hanya perumpamaan kecil, meski bisa disetujui oleh Kageyama sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Kageyama menunduk. "Aku berusaha, kok." Suaranya kecil, wajahnya masam karena kesal disamakan dengan singa.

"Hm?" 

"Aku latihan senyum di rumah."

Hinata diam, berusaha semampus mungkin untuk tidak tertawa. Sudah lumayan tenang, Hinata kemudian berjongkok di depan Kageyama yang masih menunduk. "Jangan dipaksa, melakukan sesuatu dengan paksaan itu gak keren, tahu."

Masih bungkam, hanya jari panjang Kageyama yang memegang jari kelingking Hinata lalu menggenggamnya pelan. 

"Kamu memang selalu jadi serotonin buatku." Satu kalimat, dan itu berhasil membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar dengan sedikit parutan merah di pipinya.

"Hahaha, apa itu tadi? Gombalan? Belajar sama siapa?" 

"Belajar sendiri."

"Memangnya serotonin itu apa sih?" Yang kecil bertanya, kini ia memilih bersandar dengan dagu Kageyama yang langsung menyapa pucuk kepalanya.

Diam sebentar, berusaha mengingat. "Hormon, yang bisa memengaruhi suasana hati." Dan dia berhasil mengingatnya.

Kekehan kecil terdengar, si oranye menepuk-nepuk pelan rambut bluberi Kageyama. "Yosh, yosh. Kageyama-kun juga seperti gwahh!! buatku." Tangannya otomatis meninju udara kala ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan efek suara.

Ya teruslah seperti itu, Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyo. Sampai tidak sadar bahwa bel sudah berkoar-koar 17 menit yang lalu.


End file.
